No Pressure
by Erin Clarissa Frey
Summary: Fanfic on the first Hunger Games. Aphie is just a regular girl from District one when she is chosen to be sent into the Hunger Games. She has no idea what being chosen entails. When will she find out the truth about the Games?
1. Prologue

**Side Note: I do not own the concept of The Hunger Games nor any of the things that come with it. Also, there are crossover last names from the Mortal Instrument series but that Is purely because I suck at coming up with names. So I don't own that either. :'(**

Prologue

The Capitol had just taken control over the districts again and bombed District 13 when they announced that they would be putting on something called "The Hunger Games". They didn't give us details other than that it would be an honor to participate in them and that if someone from our district won, the entire district would be rewarded. It wasn't until the "reaping" as they called it that we even knew the age group they were selecting names from. It was a big mystery. This is why everyone was so excited for me when Melani Silver pulled out that little white piece of paper and squeaked "Aphrodite Morgenstern" into the microphone. They had no idea what I was about to go through. What I had gotten into. But the truth was, I myself had no idea. My name is Aphrodite Morgenstern. My friends call me Aphie. I am seventeen years old. I live in District 1. And I am the very first tribute picked to be in the Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 1 The Reaping

**Author's Note: This is a relatively short chapter. There are longer, more interesting ones to come.**

It takes a moment to process that it was really my name Melani had just announced. I stand there dumbfounded with a stupid look on my face that probably makes me look absolutely clueless when finally the scrawny girl next to me, Sunny Lynn, gently ushers me out into the aisle way. I was completely and utterly lost until I notice little Melani beckoning for me to go to the stage. I walk over and the tiny woman grabs my hands and practically drags me up the stairs. She puts me in my spot on the stage and glides back to the microphone. I am suddenly reminded of where I was just a couple of months ago.

I was at the top of the Justice Building steps in front of everyone with my sister, Belle, hanging onto my waist, sobbing as if my body were the only thing keeping her latched onto this world. President Acinonyx Serpentes had made a special appearance in the district to award the families of those who had lost a loved one in the name of the Capitol. In my case, my brother and father both had been lost in the effort so my family was being awarded one of the highest awards that can be given. As the president announced my father and brother's names in his familiar indifferent monotone, I struggled to pry my sister off my waist. Even when I finally managed to do so, it took all the strength I could muster to drag my feet over to the President's perch as he listed off all the "achievements" my father and brother had ensured in their lives and how they died. The tale of their demises were significantly censored in favor of the Capitol in attempt to make the rebels look selfish and extreme. However, I knew the truth. I knew that it was at Capitol bomb coming down on 13 that really killed them.

Despite my loathing, I held my tongue as I approached the President with my head down in attempt to conceal my red, puffy eyes. He turned to me and pressed the small, metal circle into my hands. With as physically exhausted as I had been, the metal in my hand felt like it was made of solid lead. I gave a quiet "thank you" and skittered to the back of the stage to rejoin my family. As soon as I got back, Belle latched onto my waist again. When I felt her tears begin to soak my shirt, I couldn't help but hate the Capitol for doing this to my baby sister. She shouldn't have to go through this at only 11 years old.

I snap back into reality when Melani's clicking heels are making their way to the bowl with the boys' names in it. _Click, click, click_. It's so annoying. How could a woman so small make so much noise? She reaches into the bowl and rustles around the papers. Finally finding one she is apparently content with, she pulls it out. She unfolds it and announces cheerily into the microphone, "Light Wayland!" I gasp in disbelief. It's not until I see the tall, blond, blue-eyed boy being dragged onto the stage by the scrawny, pumpkin orange haired woman who is half his height but has twice his enthusiasm, that I really believe it. I can't help but to smile. My best friend is coming with me to the Capitol. Sure we have no idea what will happen, but how bad can it be? It is called "The Hunger **GAMES**" after all.

When Light looks up at me, his eyes are sparkling and I can tell he feels the same way I do.

"Congratulations to our very first District one tributes!" Melani screeches as everyone claps. But there was something about her choice of words: tributes. It makes me uncomfortable but I dismiss it and tell myself that it's just that terrible Capitol accent of hers.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she continues, "and may the odds be EVER in your favor!"

Just like that, Light and I are ushered into the Justice Building and put into different rooms so our friends and family can come say goodbye to us. I tell the peacekeeper that there's really no need to separate us because we'll see the same people. But he just looks at me sadly and tells me to enjoy the time while it lasts before he pushes me into the room and closes the door. I don't have time to ponder over what he said because not a moment later does the door swing open and Belle come dashing across the room to jump up and wrap her arms around my neck. When she pulls away, her eyes are gleaming and she has the biggest smile on her face. However, her eyes start to water and I hold her tight to my chest and ask what's wrong.

"I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone," she whispers in my ear. I can tell she still has that smile plastered to her face.

"I'm going to miss you too Bee. But I'll be back before you know it," I smile at her.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I reply cheerily.

She giggles and buries her pretty face in my deep red hair. My mother, Shimmer, walks up to us and gazes at me with a look full of love and pride. The sunrays that escape the blinds hit her strawberry blond hair making it gleam. My mother really did live up to her name in that everything about her seems to shimmer. Her almost golden hair, her eyes, the rich blue of the water in the pictures of the District 4 beaches Dad used to send us, that could dazzle anyone, her unscarred skin glows with a shimmer not unlike that of some of the jewelry made for the Capitol here in District one. She is undeniably beautiful on both the inside and out. So when she looked at me like that, I couldn't help but to grin and give her a tight hug.

"I love you so much. I'll miss you my little goddess," she says musically.

The peacekeeper from before cracks open the door and tells us that our time is up. Mother and Belle wish me luck and leave the room. After that, Light's family and some school friends come to say goodbye and good luck. Once everyone who wants to has come to see me, I am reunited with Light and we board the hovercraft for the half hour flight to the Capitol.


	3. Chapter 2 The Capitol

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to upload. I had a terrible case of writer's block. Hopefully next chapter will come faster! Also, Thank you to all those who have read this and support me! I can't thank you enough.**

Chapter 2 – The Capitol

I spend half the trip crying just because I already miss Belle and mother, so it's a good thing Light is there to comfort me. I sit on his lap with my face buried in his chest, crying as he holds me, strokes my hair, and tells me I would be back to see them soon enough. I spend the 10 minutes after that sleeping on him which leaves me about five minutes at the end to go put myself together again.

When the Capitol comes into view, I can't help but be speechless. The image is breathtaking. Buildings that reach so high they seem to touch the clouds, trains that run on tracks that aren't on the ground, bright lights, loud sounds, people dressed extravagantly in bright colors and unnatural hair colors, and most of all, clean. Everything is so clean it sparkles. Such a huge contrast from the Districts, it is refreshing. As the hovercraft begins to alight at the hoverport, Light and I stand side-by-side in front of the door.

"Nervous?" he asks.

"A little. You?"

"Oh yeah," he says looking straight ahead at the door.

I feel his hand slide into my own and he gives my hand a tight squeeze as the door slides open.

The bright sunlight pours in and I have to use my free hand to shield my eyes. We are greeted by loud cheering and clapping from the crowd of Capitol citizens surrounding the bottom of the stairs. They all look so scary with their mutated appearances. Is there ever such a thing as too far for these people? I see everything from bright pink skin to chartreuse hair to purple eyes whose pupils have been altered into vertical slits reminding me of Sunny Lynn's cat, Caesar. I have to fight to keep down a laugh but I allow myself to smile. Light and I walked down the steps hand-in-hand, smiling and waving at our "fans". I can't help but to feel intoxicated by the excitement in the air. As I breathe in the clean air, I begin to feel energized. The air is buzzing with excitement, anticipation, and the mystery of what the Hunger Games really is.

Light leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Let's give 'em a show. Just play along," he says mischievously.

He looks back out at the crowd as he let go of my hand and wraps his arm around my waist. I lean into him and the crowd goes crazy. We keep up the cutesy act as we walk to the car that will take us to the housing building, smiling and waving the entire time. Even in the car, I curl up into his lap. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. I bury my face in his chest again as the car starts to move.

"Excited?" he asks.

"You have no idea."

"I might," he smiles.

"I guess you might. I mean, how much better can this get? I'm in the beautiful Capitol with my best friend in the entire world and we are about to play a game to make life better for our entire district! To be completely honest, I'm nervous. I mean, how will we be viewed if we come back losers?" I admit.  
"Everyone will love you no matter what, Aphie," he reassures.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're my best friend and I love you. And I know you better than anyone. I also know the other people that love you and they will be proud of you no matter what."

I smile at him. "Thanks," I tell him gratefully. I think to myself about how lucky I am to have him with me here. He is sure to be loved by all the Capitol citizens with his tall, muscular build, shining gold hair, and sky blue eyes that light up when he smiles and could and will captivate all of Panem. He's the guy back home that has every girl swooning over him, yet he doesn't seem to notice. I admire him for that. The sweetest boy in District one is my best friend. How in Panem did I manage that? I lean onto his chest again and my eyelids begin to feel heavy. Light's arms wrapping around me and the gentle kiss he gives me on the top of my head is the last thing I feel before I drift off to sleep, cradled in the arms of my best friend.

_'Driver'_

Looking through the soundproof glass, I see the teenagers from District one curled up together. The girl is sleeping, she is very pretty. Deep red hair, bright blue-green eyes with flecks of amber throughout, ivory skin, slight that fit frame, and freckles across the bridge of her nose. The boy whose lap she is curled up and is not bad looking himself. Gold hair, bright blue eyes. Panem will love these two. But I feel so sorry for them. They don't know what exactly they have had the misfortune of being thrown into. I had caught a bit of their conversation before Miss Silver got into the passenger seat, started babbling on and had me close the glass. They had talked about going home losers. I want so badly to tell them the truth. To tell them that if they lose, they won't go home and only one of them can win. But alas, I can't. no matter how much I may want to, I physically cannot do to my lack of the time. I want to help these poor children, but how?

_'Aphie'_

I'm running through the sick, moonlit forest looking for something... Someone... I have no idea what it is, only that I have to find it. I'm running as fast as I can through the seemingly endless woods. In my foot gets hot under a protruding route, my body and they're just forward, and I go down hard scraping my knees and palms on the forest floor when I hit.  
I hear a twig snap near my head. My head snaps up to find what caused the noise. The first thing I see is an unnaturally beautiful bright green set of eyes with a sparkling gold ring along the outside of the irises. The eyes are surrounded by long thick dark lashes. They are filled with genuine concern and kindness. The boy, the beautiful boy with jet black hair and olive skin, squats down and extends a hand to me. I reach out and grab it. My hands stings when it touches hand and that's when I noticed the dark, sticky liquid covering my palms. I become worried that he'll get grossed out and poll away from me, but he doesn't and I'm grateful.

As he starts to help me up, I feel a sharp pain shoot up my caught leg and radiate through the rest of my body, causing all my muscles to tense. He must see the look of agony I give, because he lets go my hand and walks carefully over to my foot. I feel him slip off my shoe and I gasp in pain. Looking back at him, I meet his eyes. His expression seems to be asking if I'm alright and if he should continue. I nod in response and he gingerly takes my foot, trying to slide it out of its wooden restraint as gently as possible. I suck in air and hold my breath, grinding my teeth in attempt to cope with the pain shooting up my leg.

The boy pulled my foot free, making me gasp again. He moves quickly and swiftly back to where my head is, squats down, and rolls me gently on my back. Getting on his knees at my side, he slips one of his arms under my shoulders and the other under my knees. Then he lifts me onto his lap, clutching me tightly to his chest. I can feel his muscles against me through his thin T-shirt. I feel silly for having the urge to count his abs. He starts to get up and I'm worried for just a second that he won't be able to lift me. But this concern dissipates quickly when he stands up with ease and starts running on the unpredictable forest floor. I can't help but think that he's as strong, if not stronger than Light... Light. Where is Light? 'He's probably fine,'I think to myself. The boy slows down and I notice that we've arrived at a small camp that I assume to be his. He takes me in the little hut and lays me down on a bed made of grass and leaves. He reaches out and caresses my face gently.

"Aphie," he says. His voice sounds familiar but how does he know my name?

"Aphie honey. It's time to wake up now," and my eyes shoot open.

The first thing I see is a smiling sea of blue.

"Light," I say quietly.

"Who else would it be?" he laughed.

I throw my arms around his neck and hold him tight. This is when I first get a good look at where I am.

The room is huge. The size of my entire house back home and then some. It has five walls. One with the door to exit the room, another with the bed I am currently laying on, next to that is the wall with the doorway leading into the bathroom, then there's the "wall of attire" as I have decided to call it. This wall has so many outfits, shoes, and jewelry it's overwhelming. Finally, is the wall of glass. Green, tinted windows that go from floor to ceiling that look at out at a beautiful garden. Unfortunately, that's the best of you get because we're on the first floor. Everything in the room, except for the dark, reddish mahogany furniture, is green and pearl. It's timeless and elegant and it really makes the overall feel of the room relaxing.

"Where are we?" I ask, puzzled.

"Your room in the housing building. Isn't it beautiful?" he replied in a trancelike tone.

All of a sudden, the double doors swing wide open to reveal Melani standing there, chipper as ever.

"Oh good!" she squeals, "you're awake! Well my dears, it's dinner time and there are some very special people here I'd like you to meet! Get some nice clothes on and head to the dining room!" Then she closes the doors and leaves.

"I'll meet you outside your room, okay? Why don't you shower?" Light suggests as he walks out the door.

"Okay." I reply tiredly, right before he smiles at me and closes the door behind him.

Alone, I wander into the bathroom and stripped-down. I turn on the shower and find a good temperature, then I step in. The hot water running down my body feels amazing. I can't help but to close my eyes and just let the steam relax me. I picture the eyes of the boy in my dream. The deep emerald green with the liquid gold accents take my breath away. I wash my hair with the strawberry scented shampoo and the like conditioner, allowing the scent to revive me a little. The soap I use smells of vanilla, making me think of Belle and her ice cream on those hot, summer days.

I finish my shower and dry my hair. It's soft and wavy, which I really like. I see the make up and decide that I really want to use it. It's so rare that we have makeup, so it's always a treat. I use a sparkly, lavender shadow on my eyelids accent the green in my eyes and a white shadow on my brow bone and the inside of my eye to brighten. Then I apply a black liquid liner that I wing up a bit and then some black lengthening mascara to finish off my eyes. With a little blush and rosy pink lip stain, I walked out of the bathroom and over to the wall of attire.

As I skimmed through the racks, I happened across the prettiest dress and I put it on. It's a one shoulder, seafoam green dress thats skirt hits me mid-thigh. The underlay is a soft silk and the overlay a soft, sparkly mesh that flows when I move. I find a thin silver belt to cinch around my waist and a tall, silver pair of "gladiator" heels. I was lucky to have great balance on top of a mother who insisted that it was important that I learned to walk in heels or else I would never be able to get away with the shoes.

Taking one last look in the full-length mirror, I hardly recognized myself. Even I can't deny that I look drop dead gorgeous. I look like my mother. I miss her so much. I turn around and march to the door before I get too worked up. I open the door and, as promised, there stands Light. He's changed out of his T-shirt and jeans into a black, tailored suit and lavender tie. He also looks freshly showered, his blond hair parted.

"Wow!" he exclaims breathlessly. His eyes widen in shock.

"You like?" I smile as I shrugged one shoulder and spend around slowly.

"You… Just… How?… Wow." he stammers.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I laugh and he grins at me.

"You look gorgeous."

"Not so bad yourself," I tease and nudge his shoulder as I walk by.

"Damn," he whispers and then jogs up in front of me open the door into the dining room.


End file.
